A final farewell
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: Many years after Goku left with Shenlong his mortal life is finally at an end but can he really say goodbye forever.


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Deep in Mt Paozu the Son family home stands surrounded by the natural scenery. A tall shadow is cast over the family home. "Chi Chi I'm home." A familiar voice shouted.

"It can't be." Chi Chi whispered from the other room. She runs to the door to see a full grown adult Goku immediately she began crying. Chi Chi runs straight for him and hugs him. "I have missed you so much I thought you were dead." She sobbed into Goku's clothes.

"I know I'm so sorry honey." He replied. "But there is a reason I have come back."

Sensing that something was wrong with her husband she tried to avoid asking why he came back. She stopped here crying and kept herself busy. "Oh you must be hungry. So long away I doubt you had a decent meal." She quickly moved to the kitchen and pulled out all different pots and pans. "I think I'll make your favourite." She added.

"Chi Chi, listen." Goku said.

"Maybe we can have Gohan over, and Pan oh she has got so big." Chi Chi mumbled on.

Goku gently shook his wife's shoulders. "I'm dying." He said. Chi Chi didn't know what to say. "Shenlong told me to come back to say goodbye."

"But you can't die." Chi Chi said a fresh tear fell from her eye. "Your Goku, you just can't die."

"Everyone has to die, my time on earth is over and what can I say it's been eventful." Goku said with a grin.

"I just can keep going on knowing you definitely won't be coming back." Chi Chi sobbed. "You always do this."

"Do what honey?" Goku looked blankly.

Chi Chi started hitting his chest. "You always leave me when I finally have hope of having a family you go and die again."

"I'm sorry I never really thought of it that way I only ever wanted to protect you and our boys." Goku replied.

Chi Chi managed to stop her crying and smiled slightly. "You never thought about anything. Like the time when we were just children and you agreed to marry me and you didn't even know what it was." She said.

"Yeah, I was new to life on Earth." Goku smiled.

"I don't really want to ask but when do you have to go?" Chi Chi asked.

"The end of the day." Goku said.

"Well I guess we better have a party for our friends to say goodbye to you, you know they would never forgive you for leaving without telling them." Chi Chi sighed.

"Thank you dear." Goku said. "I need to go tell Pan, Goten and Gohan too."

"You better be going then." Chi Chi said as she sent her husband out the door to talk to their first born Gohan.

Goku walked over to his son's house, sensing his son's ki inside Goku just walked in. "Gohan." Goku said as he saw Gohan in his usual chair reading.

"Dad it's good to see you when did you get back?" Gohan asked.

"Not long I have been to see your mother then over here." Goku replied.

"I'll go get Pan I'm sure she will be delighted to see you." Gohan said

"It might be better if I can talk to you first." Goku replied. Gohan look suddenly changed.

"What's wrong dad?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to tell you before I try to tell Pan." He answered. "Shenlong told me to come back for today but today is my last day and then I have to leave for otherworld for the final time."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Gohan questioned. Goku simply nodded. "How can you be dying? I just don't understand I thought you left with Shenlong to recover from your battle with Omega Shenlong."

"Yeah I did recover but my body is getting old, it just is time for me to die." Goku explained to his son.

"How can you be so calm?" Gohan's voice quivered. "You won't see your family again." Goku stayed silent not knowing what to say. "When do you die then?" Unaware that Pan was listening at the door

"Tonight." Goku simply replied. Pan rushed passed Goku and Gohan and flew straight out the the house. "Pan wait!" Goku shouted

"So this is it, our last day with you." Gohan said. "Well I think you better go explain that to Pan."

"Ok can you please look after your mother when I'm gone, and can you please go and check on here now because she is acting strange." Goku asked his son.

"Yeah ok." Gohan agreed. Gohan left to check on his mother while Goku chased after his granddaughter.

Meanwhile in the open space of Mt Paozu Goten and Trunks were sparring. "You know you can't beat me."

"Shut up Trunks besides you have more time to train than me because I got a girlfriend and you don't." Goten stated.

"That's no excuse I beat you when we were kids." Trunks said as he threw a punch at Goten. Goten blocked.

"We were just kids." The pair just smiled. Suddenly they were knocked to the ground.

"Uncle Goten." Pan said as she looked at her uncle she burst out crying. "He's dying." She sobbed.

"Pan calm down." Goten said. "I can't understand what your saying."

"Here Pan." Trunks said as he handed her a tissue to dry her eyes. She gentle wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Grandpa is back." Pan said. "But I heard him and Granpa talking and Grandpa said he is going to the otherworld again but it's the last time." She cried again.

"What so dad is dying?"Goten asked. Pan nodded.

"That's what he said." She said as she cried into her Uncles clothes.

"Goku can't be dying." Trunks said. At that moment Goku landed.

"Is it true?" Goten looked at hi father.

"Yes it is, I can't live forever." Gou said.

"But you're not that old?"Goten told his father.

"No but it's my time." Goku simply replied. "Trunks do you mind going home and telling your mother and father that we are having a little party later it was Chi Chi's idea."

"Of course not Goku." Trunks said as he flew off towards Capsule Corp.

"So you're dying and were having a party."Pan said. "Why? It's your last day on Earth don't you want to spend it with your family." Pan was in tears again.

"Come on Pan you know what Grandma Chi Chi is like we are al going to miss dad but we want to enjoy our last time with him not be upset cause even when he is gone he will still be watching over us and we can still talk to him through King Kai." Goten explained to Pan.

"Yeah Pan you will be fine." Goku said.

"I know but I'll miss you Grandpa." Pan said as she hugged Goku.

"I'll miss you too Pan. I'll miss everyone." Goku said and tried to get Goten into a hug.

"Dad, I'm a bit too old for hugs." Goten protested till Pan punched him in the stomach. "Ok."

"Right well let's head home then." Goku said. The three of them flew home where Chi Chi had started on the party food.

Later that night all the Z fighters and their families had a brilliant party with Goku. But the time had finally come to say goodbye. Everyone gathered outside. Goku stood in front of everyone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and I wish I could stay longer but I have to go. You have all filled my life with amazing memories and bonds I will never lose I will miss you all but I'm sure we will meet again someday." Goku said. Chi Chi and Pan were already in tears. Goten and Gohan stepped forward towards Goku.

"We'll miss you dad." Gohan said.

"Wish we could have had more time together. Goten added.

"Come here boys." Goku said. He gave is sons a big hug. "Make sure you look after everyone boys I'm leaving it up to you now." Goku whispered.

"We will dad." They both said in unison. Gohan and Goten moved back allowing Pan to say her goodbye. She immediately hugged her Grandpa.

"Grandpa, please please don't go." Pan cried.

"Pan I'm so sorry I wish I could stay and see you grow up to spar with you watch you have your own family." A tear fell down Goku's face. "But I'll always be with you and that's a promise." Goku walked over to Gohan. "Pan go to your dad." Gohan took Pan off Goku.

Chi Chi moved over to her husband her eyes red from crying. "Is this goodbye then?" Chi Chi said.

"I'm sorry honey. I love you so much." Goku said as he held his wife in his arms.

"I love you too." Chi Chi replied.

"My time is up I am so sorry Chi Chi. Goodbye." Goku said as he faded away Chi Chi tried to kep hold of him but she fell to the ground, she cried into her hands.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

**A.N Thanks for reading please leave a review good or bad I would like to know what you think.**


End file.
